The Last Hale
by Spacekinky
Summary: There's a new Hale? (New Chapters Start 6/15/19 or earlier)


**A/N: Testing an idea out**

My grandfather sat in the front seat of his old 1960 ford truck. It was sixty nine degrees in Rochester. I sat next to my grandfather, unsure how to talk to him. It's the summer of 2017 and I was moving across the country. Washington. A beautiful place with nice people. Or so I read online. I was not as excited as my grandpa to move cross country do a little watered down town. I doubt any of my friends would want to come visit me because of how small the town is. There were 3,783 people who lived there, well now it was 3,784 people. My grandpa would not be joining me, says he doesn't want to leave the house he grew up in.

"Jason, listen up, I've given you enough money to last the year, please don't blow through it, and for christ sakes get a job this year." He continued to ramble about finding a job as we pulled into the 'Greater Rochester International Airport.'

It was an 8 minute drive to airport from our house, which was very convenient to us. Exiting the truck I grab my backpack and move to the back and grab my two suitcases. Moving to the passenger side I lean in through the window. Grandpa would not get out of the car, no he hated airports, refused to even go in them.

"Jason Rose Hale now you listen here, its a 7 hour flight, you'll get there late at night so don't try calling me since I'll be asleep and you will be too. Once you get there you'll meet the Chief of the police there to help you get situated there. All your bills have been paid for the year, but once the year is up you are on your own. Also I enrolled you in school,you'll be using the last name Smith, like you told me you wanted to," he sighed and looked over at me "be safe, be smart. Now get going your flight leaves soon."

Nodding I turn quickly and leave with no parting words. Both of us were never any good at that. Moving through the airport I see many different things, many different people. Some dead, most not. Humming I keep my eyes forward and walk to my gate. Getting through security was easy, as well as finding a place to sit and wait. I didn't have to wait long, maybe 10 minutes. Soon all passengers were seated and we were on our way. The little girl sitting next to me was nice enough, she let me watch a movie with her. Her name was Elliese. She would be getting into a car accident in a week, parents both die.

My visions have always been about death, grandpa says it runs in the family ever since his older sister died he was able to see how people die. Unnatural isn't it? Not that I was normal in the first place, my life riddled with difficult things that no child should endure. No to say I am a child, in the law I am under age, only just turned 17, but in the household I've grown up in you are an adult when you turn 10.

Soon the plane had landed and everyone got off. The Seattle- Tacoma International Airport was as most would expect, it was big enough that you could easily lose your way, but not big enough to be called a super airport. Just as much, I did lose my way a few times before asking a worker to help me find my way to the baggage claim. They were helpful and kind, I was glad that they would have a few more years to live.

I quickly retrieved my bags and stepped into the cold arms of the wind outside. I wouldn't say it was that cold because it was the middle of August, but it was cold to me. Hailing an airport taxi I quickly tell the drivers the directions and lean back into the seat. The thick smell of smoke assaulted my nose, but I ignore it, focusing on the scenery outside the window. Moving in a quick blur, that I wish I could catch up with. Humming I close my eyes and press my head against the cool window.

It was around 11 pm when I got to my new home. Getting out of the taxi I thank the driver and give them the money after grabbing my bags. Walking up to the door I notice a man standing there. 'The chief of police, of course.' A voice mused in my head. I tilt my head and haul my bags up to the door.

"Hello," his gruff voice instantly reminds me of my grandfather, "Charlie Swan at your service." He extended his hand towards me in a polite manner.

"Hello, I'm Jason Smith, thank you for checking in on me" I take his hand and shake it firmly.

"Of course, your grandfather was concerned about you not settling in. I just want you to know if you need anything at all I live right next door and my daughter goes to the school you will be going to. If you need a ride she'll be happy to give you one." He moves down the driveway.

"Thank you Mr. Swan." I smile grateful that I would have a ride to school.

"No problem, take care now." He waves and leaves.

Once he's at his house I turn and unlock the door entering my new home. It was small enough that I wouldn't feel like it was too much room, but big enough that I didn't feel claustrophobic. I sighed and hauled my stuff up into the small master bedroom. Dropping the bags I turn off the lights and crawl into my new bed and fall asleep.

 **A/N: Short yes I know I'm testing out this new idea, My other story Timeless is in the works hopefully will have 5k words and will be uploaded before the new year but no promises anyways have a nice day Merry Christmas**


End file.
